Devotion
by CreativeKiss
Summary: Sequel to "Virgo". Hina is trapped in uncontrollable devotion to her rescuer, Sesshomaru. She soon learns that Sesshomaru, although content with her willingness to slave for him, has no affection for her. Still, Sesshomaru hates his inability to deny her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**DEVOTION**

Sesshomaru glanced down at the sleeping temptress, whose head rested quietly in his lap. Nearly everything in him protested this affection, despised it even, but his great arrogance was entirely affected by her constant submission. As Hina had promised him, she slaved for him, supplying anything for everyone in his company. Even Aun was nurtured in her care. As a man, as an all powerful demon, and as a dog, Sesshomaru was instinctively possessive of her, and her willingness to follow him even without warning had a powerful, vice-like grip on Sesshomaru.

Hina had become even more beautiful since Sesshomaru had found her nearly four months ago. She had combed through her hair, cleaned and clipped her fingernails, and always bathed in perfumed oils. She wore no makeup still, and adorned her hair only with small pearls and feathers that she and Rin collected together. But the clean, combed hair and bathed body added to her perfection.

Sesshomaru, despite foreseeing great profit from Hina's glamorous susohiki, allowed her to keep it, and it stood to be the only thing Hina owned that was worth more than anything Sesshomaru possessed. The doting temptress humbled herself before her master, disregarding all praise she had received before. Sesshomaru was her everything.

While Hina slept, Sesshomaru stared into the fire a short distance away, trying his best to ignore the situation he was in. He very much wanted to shove the tender girl away, but this idea seemed to require more energy than it was worth. Beside the fire, Rin slept peacefully. Beside her sat Jaken, who occasionally glanced over at his master with a look of curiosity. In fact, Jaken always looked at Sesshomaru that way because he always wondered what sorts of thoughts occurred in the mind of a knowing demon. But this look of Jaken's, which was certainly not pleasant on his pinched, green face, was even more prying than usual, and Sesshomaru knew this was because of Hina.

"After all these years you still fear me?" Sesshomaru inquired of his faithful slave. His voice contained an eerie, taunting tone, one Jaken knew well. It was as if Sesshomaru reserved that voice especially for him.

"Of course not!" Jaken announced boldly. Sesshomaru glared at him, and he hunched his shoulders apprehensively. "That isn't to say I don't have the utmost respect for you."

"I see," Sesshomaru commented calmly. "Tell me what bothers you then."

Jaken mustered up enough courage to croak, "I've noticed the way you treat Hina." Sesshomaru glanced down at the doll, then returned his gaze to the trembling imp.

"What then?" His golden eyes left the green beast and surveyed the area calmly, his face assuming a false look of patience.

"You seem to be..." Jaken hesitated. "A bit more...oh, what is the word...affectionate with her."

"And you are comparing this with what?" Jaken gathered up a bit more courage.

"Perhaps the way you treat Rin," he suggested. Sesshomaru growled low, suppressing much of the audio in his throat. Even this miniscule amount of audacity angered Sesshomaru. Hina stirred briefly, and in sleep her hand reached up beside her head and grasped Sesshomaru's muscular thigh. Sesshomaru flinched briefly, irritated even further. He then realized he hardly remembered how Hina had come to sleep in this position in the first place. Had she asked him? And if so, why had he found it appropriate to indulge her? Hina released a gentle groan before quieting entirely. Sesshomaru's eyes, housing much of the fiery anger he felt, were finally appeased, and he closed them to rest. Jaken wrung his hands nervously. Of course, it was often worse when Sesshomaru did speak, so closing this conversation with silence was a relatively positive thing.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, dashing toward the demon lord as he returned from another private excursion. Jaken hadn't been allowed to accompany this time, which was unusual as Hina had become Rin's new guardian. Jaken imagined it was punishment for the conversation they had had three days previous. Rin dashed toward Sesshomaru and bowed happily, her bright face beaming. As Sesshomaru passed her, he tapped Rin on the head with his index finger. Rin stiffened. It had certainly been a long time since Sesshomaru had touched her, and he had never done so without dire reason. Sesshomaru also made sure to cast a meaningful glare at Jaken.

Hina had gone down to the nearby river to bathe, and she was coming up the hill upon Sesshomaru's arrival. Her scent, carrying that of one of the many perfumed oils she stashed in her susohiki, was rather enticing. It was sweet in Sesshomaru's hypersensitive nostrils, but not quite pleasant. She never broke into a run; that would have been disgraceful. But her fingers trembled as her hunger to be closer to Sesshomaru took over her body. Sesshomaru stood still, awaiting Hina's recognition of him. The doll dropped to her knees before the demon and took his hand.

"My lord," she murmured, kissing each of his fingers twice. As soon as he was sure Hina had no more kisses for him, Sesshomaru snatched away his hand aggressively and continued forward, taking a quiet spot for himself beneath a shady tree. Hina stood, somewhat embarrassed by Sesshomaru's reaction to her gesture.

She took Rin's hand, saying, "Let's take a walk, hmm?" Rin followed after Hina, both girls bowing to Sesshomaru before departing without approval.

The wandered into the thick forest blindly, the sun peaking through the dense canopy of leaves above them. Soft chirps filled the air; the forest melody. Amongst the sea of green shades and hues were lovely speckles of pink, red, yellow, purple, blue, and many other fantastic colors. The flowers' engulfing fragrances were the many sources of Hina's perfumed oils.

"Let's pick some of these," she told Rin with a smile. Rin had been confused by Hina's sudden desire to leave, but she now searched amongst the flowers eagerly, hoping to find something new.

"You're awfully kind to Lord Sesshomaru," Rin commented suddenly, seizing hold of a unique blossom.

"I've bound myself to him," Hina said, glancing down at the small girl. She appeared unaffected by her words. "Do you know what that means?" Rin looked up at her with big eyes and shook her head. Hina felt her heart swell, a fierce pounding keeping rhythm in her chest. She hated the feeling that swept over her when she thought of the majestic dog lord. Her yearning never ceased, but there were occasions when the pain increased. It was often unbearable; she hated being away from him long. Hina knew she had to change the subject.

"How about this color?" she asked, plucking a small, pale-yellow flower. "It matches your kimono. If you like it, we can pick more, and I'll dress your hair for you." Rin frowned. She was too old for that trick, but she could tell that something was wrong. Years with Sesshomaru had taught her not to pry, and she already considered Hina to be above her. Her relationship with Sesshomaru was unrivaled.

"Okay," Rin agreed.

Hina returned to their campsite alone. Rin had gone off in search of more vegetables for dinner and had taken Jaken with her. Sesshomaru was still resting beneath the same tree, and Aun was fast asleep a short distance away. The temptress drew in a deep breath and approached the dog demon. One of Sesshomaru's eyes opened, demonstrating both indifference and slight irritation.

"What is it?"

"Can I...sit with you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Hina asked in a fragile whisper. Sesshomaru was silent for a passing of many minutes. After a time, Hina released a depressed sigh. Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat and gestured her over with his finger. Hina sat before him on her knees.

"Do you need something?" Sesshomaru inquired coldly. He really didn't care what she wished of him, he simply hated the silence that ensued beneath Hina's pressing gaze. It was late afternoon, almost twilight, and the sky was a magnificent combination of orange, pink, and purple as the setting sun illuminated it. The glow was warm and comforting, and with the silence of the forest and lack of company, the moment the two shared was surprisingly intimate.

"You never told me about your arm," Hina suggested. Sesshomaru's eyes, glowing in the dim light, were intent upon her. Hina's eyes met his and locked as they always did with the same captivating twinkle.

"There isn't anything to say," Sesshomaru told her quickly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I suppose I could guess what happened," Hina admitted. "But I'm sure it's a really fantastic tale. Would you please tell it to me?"

"My little brother destroyed it," Sesshomaru replied coldly, at last looking away from her.

"Do you hate him for it?"

"No." Hina drew in a deep breath.

"But you don't love him either?"

"No." Hina released that breath.

"You're that way with everything," she said, feeling tears building up in her eyes. "You don't love it, but you don't hate it either. That's the way you are with us."

"Us?"

"Me and you," Hina mumbled. "I have given you everything. My love my-"

"That was the price you offered to pay," Sesshomaru interrupted, his voice growing colder. "Are you ungrateful?"

"No!" Hina said eagerly, taking Sesshomaru's hand. "I....I love you. I don't expect you to be affectionate, but I thought that maybe...you'd talk to me. My whole life I've only wanted to be close to someone, and I've devoted myself to you for what you did that day. But my heart..." Hina bit her lip to suppress tears, and the same tears, the ones graced her face without emotion, began to trickle down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru hated those tears. He hated how fragile this perfect temptress was. He despised them with every fiber of him. With a forceful hand he brushed Hina tears away quickly, and Hina immediately stopped crying. The feeling of his palm against her cheek enthralled her.

"I hate your tears," Sesshomaru said, clenching his jaw. "That is all." Hina smiled a small smile.

"May I take your hand?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't being audacious. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and held out his hand to her.

"Do as you wish."

**A/N: My project for this was keeping Sesshomaru in character. For Virgo it was sensory detail, and judging on reviews, I completed that okay. This was the next test. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
